monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chapter 3 discussion
This page/thread is for discussing elements of chapter 3 and is the only place to post/talk about them until the English translation is 100% complete. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 13:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pretty fucking excited for chapter 3. Just played through for the second time. and I have some speculations. 1) Luka's "mom" wasn't his birth parent. It's Micaela from that one village, and she is a fallen angel thus explaining his meditation skill, and possibly why she didn't want him to return until later (later as in he discovred the truth about Ilias, his father and other things.) 2) Black Alice, was saved from heinrich at the last second by Ilias, afterwhich Heinrich attempted to fight Ilias, and was then sealed into the prison giving him no chance to tell the world what truly happened. 3) Not sure what specifically but watch the Sabasa King closely, I feel like he could be a very important part of the story soon. 4) There are some theories floating around that you may be able to fight with/using the Four Heavenly Knights/Alice, my guess is that if this is true, the FHK will most likely attempt to deal with fighting Chimeras, Alice will take on the bio-mechanical monsters and Luka deals with the angels, Promestien, and Ilias. 5) It is shown in the coding that luka will obtain more abilities later in chapter 3. I suspect that while possibly some could be upgraded from his current four which tie into his spirits, others could be based on his latent holy power, where Micaela will train him on these techniques. I have a hunch that when he would use these techniques he would use health as a cost, as Alice has mentioned before that using such abilities could cause him to become nothing but raw holy energy. 6) Black alice is a form of Satan Anyway what do you guys think about this? ---- A lot of this is so nearly confirmed, apart from 5 and 4. I think Luka will fight the big chimeras though, Toro has confirmed there will be a sort of harem scene for them, and that Rapunzel creates the others along with having balanced "stats". I'm guessing that they might have a group battle of sorts. Remember to leave your signature so we know who's talking. ;) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) About nr 4 in chapter 3 demo there was this battle ch or whatever for alice and 4 knight s so they will have their role in battle for sure About new abilietes, i have a feeling that those will be exactly the one which Luka uses when he falls asleep(ninefold rakshaasa daystart etc). Safin117 (talk) 12:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm also wondering about Rapunzel, it doesn't explicitly state how she births the other four chimeras, but the way Toro words it seems to imply there's something more to it than we might first think... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't that chimera have eggsacks on her body? I think the logical thing would be to assume that those other sweeties came out of her eggs. If it are eggs. And damn, why does anybody even want to know which colour the panty of Ilias is? It's only important that it isn't there when you lose. Vostan (talk) 15:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) She has an abdomen which goes along with that, Toro used used punctuation marks when mentioning "egg-laying" though I'm probably looking too deep. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Now as i think about the game all the way from the very beggining there was one interesting thing. On the very start when Ilias tought Luka how to fight(before slime girl battle), right after her explanation she warns Luka about something but not finishes her sentence. I have a strange feeling as it may be important in chapter3 3 and somehow connected... Safin117 (talk) 19:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Pst, can someone send me a link of the game whenever they get it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You mean download link? Safin117 (talk) 16:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 9 minutes and I'll be busy for a while... A heads up, I am being a bit naughty by extracting the sprites, but seeing I don't know how they tie into stories I think it shouldn't spoil too much for me. And for those wondering, I'm not putting those up anywhere, besides they look ugly in the raw form. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The MGQ general is a mess, people keep trolling and posting fake spoilers. For anyone who needs help reading/translating the Japanese, this guide seems helpful.--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) What I will say is that the art has been upped a good few notches. Any doubts about Thomas and even Delphinius are out of the window now. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) "Safe" images Got the game and started extracting the images from it. Will first post all the "safe" images here directly (aka the black-green versions). After that I'll start with adding edited versions of the other monsters, with naughty bits hidden and the white-black part striped. Also, most of the time I'll only add 1 image / monster. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) While browsing through the images to upload I came across this and just HAD to upload it as a solo already! WARNING LARGE SPOILER! just watch... (linked only so it doesn't insta-show on the recent tab) Hmmm, what do we have here? familiar but no quite :P Anyone want to take a quess what happens here? Change of plans, a lot of images would need extended censoring, so I do it otherwise: I selected a load of "neutral" stance images and combined them in a rar. To get that rar, download these two files and say "Open in winrar". 1 and 2 No need for the black-green images. Just do what we've always done, unless you're waiting for the translation so it'll be easier. Just take a screenshot(printscreen?) of the monster "start-up" pose in-game, and if they nipples or other nuaghty bits showing, just censor them. For the nipple we just sort of blend the colors together to make it look like they have no nipples. Juni221 (talk) 17:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to upload a few images first, and I thought the black green versions was the easy way, as I already have all of them. While looking through them though I came across a few images that, if you would want to censor it, you would have to cencor 75+% of the image. That's why I did the second trick and do the other images some other time, when I have more time for it FurRiffic (Talk) 21:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Also bear in mind we can't upload CGs here, only the battle sprites. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh my god what the fuck am I seeing. The MGQ general is a spoiler haven now, what the fuck is going on in this game?! Also, multiple endings confirmed (FHK ends, Alice end, and possibly harem end?!). Edit: MGQG says Bandits end. ---- I was kind of expecting two certain characters to be a bit bigger. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) But how do they get bigger? Also, someone uploaded all the extracted files to exhentai(.)org/g/598029/0a66315886/. By the way, I’m sad they get bigger, I’m a lolicon.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Lets just say shotacon is in Luka's blood... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Micaela has been redrawn! And what the fuck is this (yes that’s Ilias).--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Damn, Setouchi’s girls look hot, yet they’re all fucking tentacle monsters. I wanted my consensual sex in the missionary position with Promestein. :(--ALAKTORN (talk) 20:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alice's mum is definitely a milf. It looks like Lazarus is back too. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I gathered from playing through the game with just light machine translation at certain parts. Finished it earlier today since i sped through all the text since I can't read it anyway! Some definite stuff that happens, though. SPOILER HEAVY but this is the spoiler forum so: 1) After the first three Angel battles, Promestein seals all 4 spirits somehow, leaving Luka impotent as a fighter. The chimeras are about to kill them all when Promestein calls off the attack on a whim, upsetting Eden, but Illias remains unconcerned. Promestein also kidnaps Alice. You can also choose to surrender to Promestein, which triggers a bad ending in the Drain Lab. 2) Black Alice shows Luka the entrance to Promestein's hidden lab in Remina for some reason. 3) Alice is in a child form when you find her in Promestein's lab, she explains why but I couldn't get a clear translation. Something to do with her projecting a child image while she is sealed in another place. You fight Promestein at this point, where Luka learns he can still use Serene Mind and Devastating Gale despite not having the spirit's help, something to do with his intense training. You almost destroy Promestein but Black Alice intervenes and teleports her away. You also learn Promestein has been creating angel/monster hybrids. 4)You return to Illias Village to find it's been completely destroyed by the angel army, Luka's latent holy powers activate at this point and you gain access to a whole new skill list, including Ninefold Rakshasa and Daystar. 5) You then travel to Enrika where Micaela tells you a whole load of stuff that I can't understand. This part looks like major plot development regarding Illias' plans and Luka's origins but unfortunately I can't really tell what is going on. From this point on it's mainly you traveling the world again to put down angel and chimera's attacking cities, and then refinding the spirits. You unseal them by having sex with them. You also encounter Chrome again and defeat her a second time, afterwards she becomes your ally. La Croix shows up in Chrome's lab and unveils that she is in possession of Alice the 15th's body, which she has reanimated and is now in control of. Eventually you attack La Croix's mansion along with Chrome and La Croix's identity is revealed, but I don't know exactly who it was since I wasn't running the macine translation at that time. From her appearence and the fact that she has Alice the 15th's body I'm going with the assumption that it is Karen, since she is missing her torso and she has a robotic spine in it's place. When you go to Gold Port, Lazarus is no longer petrified and he redeems himself by defending Gold Port from Promestein's robots, after which he promptly dies and Alice and Luka bury him. When you return to the Monster Lord's Castle, you can view a lesbian scene between Alma Elma and Granberia, but I'm not sure what triggers it. Just click dialogue options in Granberia's room. I've already written a lot so I'll leave it at that for now. If anyone has greater insight into any of the things I wrote let me know! Zhongda77 (talk) 22:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) A reminder: I'm sure people are smart enough to look and find what they are after without our help. This wiki is NOT to be used to traffic or locate pirate materials. Also, it seems there is an actual unfortunate mermaid in the game according to the CGs... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC). So, Enrika is a village inhabitated by non-humans, and Micaela is a fallen angel. She just said something about the creation of the world, but I didn’t quite get it. Just understood that Ilias didn’t actually create it. I think she just said she’s Ilias’s mother, or somehow created her anyway. Woah. Ilias was lonely, so she tried to create offsprings or something, from there came angels? She also created humans. Not sure I’m getting these right.--ALAKTORN (talk) 00:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) And more unfortunate animals. Sorry, monsters. Lamia isn't alone any longer. Vostan (talk) 01:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Micaela’s little sister was Luka’s mom (ルシフィナ).--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If i'm not mistaken, i remember once reading about a change of one of the artists involved on MGQ .. that could explain why some characters seems far different than before. Sad, in my opinion. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 04:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I looked at the script today and i dont know if im right or not but it seems as it is possible to start from even the beggining of chapter 1.. can anyone confirm it? Safin117 (talk) 14:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It’s possible if you combine the games together, same way it was possible with Chapter 2.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how I dislike the old Tamamo. Can't she just stay small and old? On top of that, I noticed we have a category artificial monsters and a category for chimerae. What is the difference? Vostan (talk) 15:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Not the place to discuss this, but… chimeras are Promestein’s creations, artificial are creations of others, I guess… not really sure, but something like Golem Girl or Iron Maiden could be considered artificial, but I wouldn’t consider them chimeras.--ALAKTORN (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) So.. how am i supposed to defeat the other vampires in Sabasa's castle? Serene mind doesnt seem to activate enough, and let's not talk about Gnome lv2.. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) For the second vampire: Summon Gnome straight away and follow up with Daystar. If she summons Gnome use Fallen Angel Dance to counter it, then immediately resummon Gnome once her Gnome wears off. You need Gnome up to escape her bind. One more Ninefold Rakshasa should defeat her. Boss vampire: Same strategy, summon Gnome at start and hit her with Daystar. When her cape opens she is in counter stance so guard until she lowers it. She can summon both Sylph and Gnome so switch between Gnome and Fallen Angel Dance as needed. 21:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I prefer to start with Daystar and after that, I summon gnome. First move is always an attack Vostan (talk) 21:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Fallen angel works on non-angel types? That's interesting to know. I really felt hopeless when she binded me and BOTH had Gnome up .. anyways, her belly button is an ohko, no? How do i dodge it? (Man i always forget the signature). Unfortunate Hero (talk) 23:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- HOW THE HELL DO YOU FINISH OFF ILIAS AFTER WHEN SHE CHARGES HER 1 HIT KILL? ---- Well, my anonymous friend, I reckon it could be something plot-related you have to do before she nukes you. Something like how you had to resist using quadruple giga on Alice at the end of Part 2. But if you're playing it in Japanese, good luck figuring out what it is. But if anyone's interested, I've rummaged through the CGs, and I can tell you what to expect for the upcoming rape scenes. First off, a lot of the scenes from Part 2 show up again. Why? Who knows. Man, I hope they're not recycling old rape scenes. But hey, there are still plenty of new scenes to keep us busy. Loli Alice and Luka get cozy, so all you loli-lovers can rejoice. Alice and Luka 69 sometime later (after Alice is un-lolified). And after that, Alice wraps up Luka completely in her tail and they start screwing like bunnies. In addition to her afore-mentioned kinky interspecies lesbian monster sex afair with Alma Granberia has a vaginal scene. To which I say, Huhzaahhh!! Like I said in 'Love by the Blade', I was hoping she'd sneak it in before the series was up. And she didn't let me down. That's my girl! Erubetie has another gang-bang with Luka. But this time, she takes it to the umpteenth level. Seriously, there are enough Erubeties in that scene to fill up half of New York. Sadly, Alma does NOT have an anal scene. So it's official: Luka got more anal then Alma does. But you know who does have an anal scene? Tamamo. Alma does offer a fairly kinky titty fuck. But we all know that's not what certain Alma fans were looking for. But hey, she makes up for it by having a lesbo scene with Granberia. That's waaaay more than I would've asked out of either one of them. A standing ovation to both of them, I say. And yes, the spirits give Luka a spin, too. Sylph's now the size of Luka as she rides him like a cowgirl. We see Gnome in the buff at long last. Undine seems to do what she did the first time, only without absorbing Luka this go around. And Salamander treats us to an anal scene. Ilias has a simply divine titfuck scene. Positively divine. But her other two scenes feature her as...Well...Neo-Exdeath. You've seen the pic of her Alaktorn posted, right? What else do I have to say besides that? Astonishingly, I am honestly looking forward it for absolutely no other reason than it's still Ilias. She's worked her magic on me too well, and I will always have a soft spot for her regardless how she looks. But with that said, I would've preferred an Ilias rape scene where she looks more like the goddess I know and love. Viper 121 (talk) 02:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ok i defeated the Second Vampire. The key is this: Use Daystar as first, then attack her until she summons Gnome, then go Fallen Dance and attack her untill you have again 8sp to melt her with another daystar, or go Ninefodl and that's it! Unfortunate Hero (talk) 04:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Really. I just have to lose this. It has been stored in my thoughts for two days. Imp! Why do you have to get your filthy ass out of the castle to endanger world peace!? And not only that, but why don't you even try to dodge? It feels like you ridicule me, with your lvl 4. Vostan (talk) 05:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Heh.. having Salamander makes things so easy. . Child's play! And I was finally able to see how Heinrich looked like. :) Unfortunate Hero (talk) 08:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC)